Searching for the Mend to Broken Hearts
by Yui Mustang
Summary: Exactly one year ago, Kaoru was murdered, his body found floating in a river. Despite the body, Hikauru refuses to believe this and goes in search of his lost brother. But a series of murders have been happening, and Hikauru get's sucked into them, as he attempts to solve them before the police. But could the murders have something mor to do with his brother than he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" He's gone, Hikauru. Why won't you see that? They found a body. You have to except this."

" STOP LYING! HE IS NOT DEAD!" I screamed.

Kaoru wouldn't leave me alone. He wouldn't.

" That isn't Kaoru. Kaoru's alive. He's out there somewhere, and I am going to find him." With that, I turned around and left, my sixteen year old twin in mind.

Kaoru wasn't dead.

And I was going to prove it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1 year later)

I sat at the top of a building, looking down at our prey.

The man was in his early twenties, and very heavy set.

An easy kill.

" Fox, you remember the rule? Whoever get's him first gets next fight at the brawl."

I smiled.

The fight was mine, all right.

And every single one of my team knew that. There was no way I would let this guy escape.

One month ago, this man had murdered a member of our gang. And he was about to pay.

Slinking down the wall, I motioned for my team to follow.

They obediently did, and I leaped from the wall, slamming into the fat guy with all of my strength.

He dropped instantly.

I pulled out my knife and held it to his throat. I hesitated.

No matter what this guy had done, he didn't deserve to die.

I felt my team's eyes slicing into my skull.

I had to kill him.

I had to.

To get back to Hikauru.

With that, I swiftly slit the man's throat, and stood up, smirking at my team.

My name is Fox. Real name? Kaoru Hitachiin.

And I am definitely not dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed, standing over the dead man.

This sucked.

It was the third murder this week, and I had no leads as to who was commiting them besides a wooden fox left at the sight of the murder.

I was about to turn away when I noticed something on the man's jacket. I bent down for better examination.

It was a single strand of red hair.

I smiled.

Now this was good information.

I heard sirens and walked away, hoping no one had seen me.

Turning the corner, I slammed into a brown haired boy.

" Sorry, kid. You don't want to go down there." I said, catching the boy's shoulder.

The kid looked up at me.

" Why not? This is where I live. And my dad is coming home today." The child said.

My throat clenched.

That man… was this boy's father.

" Do you have any family besides your father?" I questioned.

" No. It's just me and papa." The boy replied.

I picked him up.

" LET GO!" He yelled.

I hugged him.

This boy… was like me.

All alone.

But not for long.

" Your father is dead. He was murdered." I whispered.

The boy's body went limp, alerting me that he believed me.

" What am I going to do?" He wimpered.

" How would you like to come with me?" I asked, setting him down.

" Why?" He sniffled.

" Because I am looking for your father's murderer… and my brother. Will you help me?" I asked.

" Well… I don't know…" He said hesitantly.

" Where else are you going to go?" I questioned.

The boy sighed.

" My name is Isao." He said reluctantly.

I smiled.

" Mine is Hikauru."

With that, I took the boy's hand and led him away, still looking for my brother… but no longer alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What's the matter, Fox?"

The question came from nowhere, startling me.

No one asks what's wrong here.

Except for…

" Nothing, Akane. I'm fine." I replied.

" Good, because you won't be for long. You disobeyed orders, Fox."

I sighed.

Boss was back.

" Yeah yeah, I'm very sorry but I don't really care. I got the job done. What more do you want?" I replied nonchalantly.

A fist collided with the side of my face and I flew into the wall.

" I want you to suffer. Just like my brother did when you let him die."

" _Fox! HELP!"_

" I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything I could have done."

" _Itachi!"_

" Liar. Now you will pay." He said, closing in on me.

I braced myself for the blow.

Hikauru… please find me soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So? What do you think? I know it's kind of confusing at the moment, but it's supposed to be. Please review if you want me to go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Hey… Hikauru. When can we eat?"

I glanced over at Isao.

The thirteen year old was pale with bags under his eyes. His brown hair was a tangled mess.

" Soon, Bud. Don't worry." I replied.

In all truth, I had no idea when we would eat again, but for Isao's sake, I had to act like I did.

" Good, 'cause I'm starving." He said, turning away to admire a flower shop we were passing.

_Kaoru liked flowers…_

The thought came into my mind in an instant, sending a stab of grief through my heart.

It had been exactly one year since Kaoru's " death" and I still hadn't seen him.

_I don't have anywhere to start. Kaoru just disappeared. But why? He wouldn't leave me alone on purpose… right? When I find that jerk I am going to kill him._

" Hey! Hikauru, look!" Isao yelled, jolting me from my thoughts.

" What?" I asked, joining him at the window to the flower shop.

Inside was a group of people.

And they all had guns.

Except for one boy.

This boy looked about my age, with sandy red hair and a jean jacket.

" Ok, I haven't seen the guy in weeks. He left the town because of you." The shop keeper said.

" I don't believe you. Someone with his social standing can't up and leave." The red head said, leaning forward.

_I know that voice…_

And suddenly all of the puzzle pieces clicked. The red hair, the voice. It was…

" KAORU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing my _real_ name, I spun around, looking around the shop.

There was no one in there besides us, so I turned around.

And then I saw him.

Hikauru.

Now, if I had been without the rest of the team, I might of run to him right then and never let him go. The only thing I could think to say?

" Oh. Shit."

Akane spun around and saw Hikauru.

I took off for the door.

" FOX!" Akane yelled.

I flew out the door and ran past my beloved twin, praying that he would follow.

Thank god he did.

" Kaoru! Kaoru, please! Wait!" He sobbed.

My heart was breaking, but he had to follow me to a place only we could get to.

Racing up one hill and around three corners, I came to my favorite hiding place in this town.

I slid the trash can aside to reveal a hole in the side of a building that led into the building.

" Kaoru!" Hikauru yelled.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the hole, pulling the trash can behind me.

Footsteps soon sounded, and I held my breath.

" Fox! Where are you?!" Akane yelled.

" Akane, it doesn't matter. He spied his twin and ran for it. We don't call him Fox for nothing. I'm sure he is fine." Wolf said.

" But his brother followed him! We'll have to catch the brother before it's too late!" She yelled.

" Relax, Akane. We have the boy. He'll come for him."

I turned to Hikauru, and cocked my head questioningly.

He shook his head, tears welling at the corners of his eyes.

I frowned.

" You're right. Let's go, boys. Fox is probably back at the base." She said.

I waited in silence for a few moments until it was silent outside.

I would have waited longer if I wasn't tackled.

" KAORU!" Hikauru screamed.

" Heh heh… hi Hika." I muttered lamely.

I hugged him back, breathing him in, because I knew that in a few minutes, I would have to let him go.

" What the hell!" He said, shoving me away.

I stumbled back, confused.

" Hi-Hikauru?"

" You disappear and expect me just to forgive you right away?! Not to mention that because of you, my friend has been kidnapped! And why were you harassing that poor lady?!" He yelled.

" Well… wait, what? I'm not exactly sure what you just said, but whatever it is that I did while I was dead, I'm sorry!" I yelled back, not exactly sure how to react to his freak-out moment.

That was it for me. My breaking point.

I collapsed, and cried.

" Kaoru? Hey… what's wrong?" Hikauru said, cupping my face in his hands.

And I told him.

I cried about being kidnapped, I cried about the gang saving me and me killing the boss's brother. I cried about missing him and I cried about killing innocent people. I cried about being beaten over and over again.

Eventually, I was all out of tears.

Then, apparently, it was Hikauru's turn.

He told me all about how sure he was that I wasn't dead, and about how he set out to find me all alone. He told me about the only people who trusted him still, Tameki and Isao. He also explained about how he had been examining the murders.

Finally, we were both crying together, and hugging each other, and crying some more.

And then, we were laughing.

Why, you may ask, were we laughing?

Well, because we were together, even if it was only for a short period of time.

When we were completely exhausted, I turned to him.

" Hika?" I whispered.

" Yes, Kao?"

" I have to leave now. I have to save your friend… and you. But I promise I will come back to you. I will find you." I said quietly.

" Kaoru… I don't want to lose you again." Hikauru sobbed.

I didn't know what to say to that. We were about to be separated again. What could I do to keep in touch?

And then I had an epiphany.

" Say, Hika. Do you still have your cell phone?" I questioned.

" I sure do. But what does that have to do with anything?" He replied confusedly.

" It's still the same number?"

" Of course."

I smiled, and jumped up.

" Kaoru?"

" I have to leave now. Wait for word from me. I'll be in touch as soon as possible." I said, pulling him to his feet.

" Ok."

All of a sudden, I was in Hikauru's arms.

" Stay safe." I whispered in his ear.

" I should be saying that to you." He laughed.

" Stay here. I'll come back if I can, if not, I'll set Isao free and send him in my place. OK?"

" Of course, Kaoru. I'll see you then."

With that, I turned and walked to the hole.

When I got there, I shoved the can aside, then looked over my shoulder at Hikauru.

He was crying silently.

I smiled reassuringly and left, my heart a little bit lighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, again, little less confusing. But still confusing. Again, it's supposed to be. I know most of you weren't expecting Kaoru and Hikauru to find each other right away, but don't worry. They won't see each other for a while again. Things have to get worse first. Way worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( One Week Later)

I felt like shit.

I had for a few days now, but it had just driven me over the edge.

And that is why I was crouched on the street corner puking up my guts.

" Fox? Is that you?"

_Oh god, please don't let her tell boss I'm sick… this is the day I am freeing Isao… _I thought.

All of a sudden, someone was holding my hair out of my face and I shuddered.

" SSSHHH… it's ok, Fox. Come on, let's get you back to base." Akane murmured, helping me to my feet.

The only thing that crossed my mind was; _How am I going to set Isao free in this condition?_

( Two Days Later)

I awoke to sunlight streaming in my room.

Hobbling out of bed, I threw on pair of clean shorts before stumbling out of my room, using the wall for support.

Once I reached the kitchen, I realized I was the only one in there.

I walked over to the table and picked up the note. It read;

Fox-

If you are reading this, go back to bed. Your fever still hasn't broken. As to where we are, well… the town's people found our base and we are currently fighting for our lives. Don't worry, they don't know you're in here. Just rest, and DO NOT come out to fight.

- Wolf

This was it.

My chance to free Isao.

Running to my room, I threw on my usual 'costume', as I called it. It consisted of a pair of ripped jeans, leather boots, a muscle shirt and a jean jacket.

I turned quickly, ignoring the waves of vertigo, and ran towards the cells.

Reaching Isao's cell, I tore open the door.

The boy stumbled back alarmed.

" Come on. Your getting out of here." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me.

We burst out of the front door into a battle.

GREAT.

" This way!" I yelled, pulling Isao to the left.

We dodged and darted through the battle until it got dark out, because each time we got close to the exit, we would be shoved back in.

Finally, my dizziness took over, and I collapsed.

Isao crouched beside me.

" Get up!" He cried, shaking my shoulder.

I groaned.

My lungs hurt… they hurt so much.

I let my eyes close, only to have them fly open a moment later as Isao screamed.

A big man- not from our gang- was tackling him.

I gathered up as much strength as I could and jumped at him, tackling him off Isao.

Straddling him, I pulled out my knife and flipped it open. Holding it to his throat, a put a bit of pressure and then…

Someone hit me with the butt of a gun.

I automatically felt my head crack, and a hot substance ran down my neck.

I fell sideways, and felt myself being rolled on my back.

And then I was staring up at… Hikauru.

" Kaoru! I'm so sorry! Please talk to me!" He cried, taking me in his arms.

I winced.

" Why are you here? Get out… you won't make it…" I said, as my vision quickly blurred.

" Yeah, well, without me, you won't either." He said, picking me up.

The world was spinning, and I couldn't see straight, and GOD why did my lungs still hurt?!

" Hang on, Kaoru, hang on." He whispered.

I smiled as I lost consciousness, now oblivious to the world around me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" It's not my fault, Akane! The note told him to stay in side!" Wolf yelled.

" Then why is he almost dead?!" She yelled back.

" Stop… yellin'… head… ow." I mumbled, not wanting to open my eyes.

" Fox!"

So much for not yelling.

" Yes?" I groaned.

And then I remembered what had happened. Isao… Hikauru…

My eyes flew open.

" Hikauru! Is he ok?!" I yelled at Akane.

" Yes, thanks to you. He refused to leave your side and you kept saying his name so the medics thought it would be best to let him stay with you. Although, I'm not so sure now… he is in a cell." She said.

I sat up and climbed out of bed. The world spun, and I fell back.

Wolf caught me and laid me back down on the bed.

" Easy. If you want to see him that bad, we'll bring him in here. But your not allowed to go anywhere, doctor's orders." Wolf said, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

I nodded.

" He isn't going to see anyone but you two and Boss today!" The medic, Luna, said, entering.

I frowned.

" What do I have, anyway?" I croaked.

" A slightly cracked skull, a concussion, a broken rib, and a very high fever." She said, taking my pulse.

I sighed.

" Now, you are to rest, young man. As soon as your fever breaks, you may see your brother. Until then, you are required to sleep as much as possible. Understood?" Luna questioned.

" Yes mum." I said, allowing my eyes to close.

_Please be okay, Hika. Please. I just found you. Don't let me lose you yet._ I thought, right before I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pretty please with sugar on top review please. That is all I ask. Because I'm not exactly sure this is a very good story, so I would like your opinions, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Three Days Later)

" Can I go now?" I asked, practically jumping up and down with anticipation.

Luna smiled. It was a fake smile, but somewhat reassuring.

" Sure. Watch yourself and DO NOT leave your wheal chair." She replied.

" Really?" I pouted.

" Yes. Now get out of here." She said, managing a real smile.

I smiled and rolled myself out of the hospital ward and down the hall towards Wolf's room.

In all honesty, today was a great day. I had basically no cares, well, besides all my injuries, and was allowed to see Hikauru.

I was the happiest I had been in weeks.

" Hey, Wolf!" I yelled, knocking on his door.

He immediately stuck his head out.

" Hey, Fox. Out so early? I thought Luna would keep you hostage for longer!" He laughed, smiling.

" Nah, and thank god to! I think another minute in bed would have killed me.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

" I think you would have survived." He said.

" I'm going to see my brother, but I am not allowed to go alone. Will you come?" I asked.

" Sure." He replied, following me into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Are you ok Hikauru?" Isao questioned, tugging the sleeve of my jacket.

I looked at him and managed a smile.

" Yeah. Don't you worry. I'm fine." I replied.

I hated lying to the kid, but I didn't want him to worry. He was just a kid, after all.

Just as he was about to reply, the door to our cell opened.

I felt Isao shiver and I pushed him behind me.

The tall sandy haired man came in first, and I felt Isao physically cringe.

The man opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

" No." I said.

" Excuse me? You didn't even know what I was going to say!" He said sadly.

" I don't really care. The answer is no."

" I was going to ask if you would like to see you twin, but, hey, your call." He said, turning to leave.

" NO! WAIT!" I yelled.

Just then, Kaoru rounded the corner.

And I can honestly say, he looked TERRIBLE!

" Jeez, Hika." He laughed. " No need to yell."

I smiled and ran over to him, Isao close on my heels. I scooped up his hand.

" Kaoru! Are you alright?!" I nearly shouted.

He visibly winced, but nodded.

" What about you? They didn't hurt you much, did they?" He asked timidly.

I smiled.

" Nothing a tough guy like me couldn't handle!" I said smugly.

He grinned.

" Listen… Akane said that you and Isao can sleep in my room. I mean… if you want to…" He said sheepishly.

I smiled.

" Of course we do." I replied.

He smiled up at me.

( Three Hours Later)

I lay in bed, arms around Kaoru, holding him close.

I didn't want to fall asleep.

The reason?

I was afraid.

Afraid doesn't even cover it.

I was terrified. Terrified that if I fell asleep, he would disappear.

And I couldn't live without him.

Not again.

I tightened my grip around his stomach, and he whimpered.

" Hika?" He murmured.

" Hm?" I replied quietly.

" Your hurting me…" He whispered.

I let go quickly.

" NO!" He cried whirling around to face me.

I nearly fell out of the bed I was so startled.

" I mean… don't leave me alone." He whispered.

I smiled, slipping my arms back around his waste.

" I won't. Never again." I whispered in his ear.

" Thank you Hika." He said, nuzzling his head under mine.

I pulled him closer.

" Your welcome."

I was blissfully happy. I was with Kaoru, and life was perfect.

And that was enough for me right then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Two Weeks Later)

" Alright Fox, we'll take it easy to start. Try a basic kick."

I smiled, pulling my leg up in a perfect round house kick.

Wolf smiled.

"That was great! Let's try- woah!" His sentence was cut short as I charged him, sending a quick punch towards his abdomen.

Wolf side-stepped quickly, and my punch barely missed. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance. I took a step back before I had to dodge a punch from him. I ducked and swept my leg under him, tripping him. He landed flat on his back and I quickly jumped on him, flipping open my knife and holding it to his throat.

" Checkmate." I said, standing up and nearly falling from the vertigo.

He chuckled.

" Alright you win." Wolf said, standing up and holding my shoulder's to keep me from falling.

" I do every time." I said, leaning into him.

Wolf scoffed.

" Sure you do. Now let's go get you something to drink, how does that sound?" He asked.

I nodded and allowed him to lead me down the hall to the kitchen.

" Hey, Kao! How did it go?" Hikauru asked, meeting me at the door.

I winced, rolling my shoulder.

" Actually, I kicked Wolf's ass. So I guess it went well." I said.

Hikauru smiled, handing me an ice pack.

I sat down and placed it on my shoulder.

" Thanks." I said.

" No prob." He replied.

" Hey, guys, Boss wants us in the main room." Akane called.

I rolled my eyes.

Spectacular.

(Two Minutes Later)

I sat on the couch next to Hikauru, not believing what I had just heard.

" A raid?!"

I heard someone yell, although my thoughts were to jumbled to make out who.

" Yes, that's right a raid." Boss replied.

" Where?" I called.

" The Hananozuka residence."

I froze.

" Hananozuka? As in Mitskuni Hananozuka?" Hikauru asked.

" Your insane! We'll all die!" I yelled.

" Well that's a chance you will have to take." Boss said.

I shook my head and felt Hikauru take my hand.

I looked at him and hugged him, terrified that it would be the last time….

The last time that I hugged my brother.


End file.
